TV Patrol Negros
TV Patrol Negros is the local news program of the ABS-CBN Regional Network Group in the (now defunct) Negros Island Region. The newscast is a tabloid-style format. The program delivers news headlines in the Hiligaynon language about the current events in Bacolod City and Negros Occidental, as it was removed from Western Visayas to form the Negros Island Region along with Negros Oriental from Central Visayas in 2015, but the region was now disestablished and made defunct since 2017. It is aired live daily from ABS-CBN Newscenter Bacolod at 5:30 PM from Weekdays, with replays at 12:00 AM to 12:30 AM before O-Shopping. It is also shown abroad through The Filipino Channel. History As TV Patrol 4 (1988–1995) As TV Patrol 4 it became the first local TV newscast on December 12, 1988 that aired in the same afternoon the local news gathered on the same day, a feat that no other local TV station did at that time during its premiere telecast. That same year the newscast made history when it gathered more than 70 percent audience rating. The first anchors were Harold Limbo, Nick Lizares and Angela Hilado, and reporters Agnes Jundos and Leilani Salem under News Chief Maricon Prudencio and Station Manager Luisa Bing Ascalon. The Hiligaynon newscast won the Kapisanan Ng Mga Brodkasters Ng Pilipinas Golden Dove Awards for Best TV Newscast, In 1991. From TV Patrol 4, the afternoon newscast became TV Patrol Western Visayas and later TV Patrol Bacolod before finally becoming TV Patrol Negros. From the start the newscast has always been aired in the Hiligaynon language of Negros Occidental, and until 1995 had adopted a tri-presenter format. By 1989, the introduction of satellite broadcasts would enable the newscast to cover all of Negros Occidental. As TV Patrol Western Visayas (1995–2001) When it started covering the news from all over Region 9 and began to be aired simultaneously in Bacolod and Iloilo (via live simulcast) on June 12, 1995, TV Patrol 4 became a pan-regional newscast and was renamed to TV Patrol Western Visayas anchored by Alvin Elchico, Agnes Jundos, & the late Doroteo Amisola. Later, Elchico left the newscast to move to Channel 2 Manila and was later replaced by Honey Grace Catalan as anchor. Salem, who left the newscast that year, and Amisola later became the first anchors of the TV Patrol Morning Edition, a spin-off program which premiered on July 25, 1995. It was later reformatted and became the long running The Morning Show which recently won the Anak TV Seal for 2012. That same year, Channel 4 Negros debuted another spinoff, the Saturday afternoon Maayong Hapon Illongo with Jundos as presenter, also targeting viewers in the Panay provinces in addition to Negros Occidental. As TV Patrol Bacolod (2001–April 4, 2007) From TV Patrol Western Visayas the local newscast was renamed TV Patrol Bacolod as the flagship newscast on June 4, 2001 when ABS-CBN Iloilo launched its originating station (TV-10). As TV Patrol Negros (April 9, 2007–present) The news program was reformatted to TV Patrol Negros on April 9, 2007 to cover the news from the entire province of Negros Occidental. On December 15, 2010, TV Patrol Negros celebrated its 22nd anniversary. The same year, the newscast updated their visual, audio packages, graphics, OBB, and studio set. TV Patrol Negros celebrated its 25th anniversary in 2013. The same year, the newscast updated their graphics, OBB, studio set and video and audio packages. In 2016, TV Patrol Negros updated their logo, graphics (with the font of the lower thirds and ticker now with Gotham and video packages, now matching the national TV Patrol. This is the seventh newscast to update its graphics and exactly match the new graphics to the national newscast after TV Patrol Central Visayas, TV Patrol Soccksargen (now TV Patrol South Central Mindanao merging from TV Patrol Central Mindanao), TV Patrol Chavacano and TV Patrol Ilocos (now TV Patrol North Luzon). On December 12, the newscast celebrated its 28th anniversary. In October 2018, longtime anchor Ryan Gamboa left the newscast to run for politics, leaving Mijares as the sole anchor, making her the second ever female solo anchor of a Visayas area regional newscast after Jennifer Garcia's stints as the TV Patrol Panay solo presenter for a few years. It marked its 30th anniversary in December of that year. In January 2019, Mijares was soon joined by a rotating crew of regional reporters co-hosting with her from the regional studio control room in Bacolod, pending any future decision to name a co-presenter for the newscast. On July 1, 2019, TV Patrol Negros updated their OBB and parts of the graphics package (mostly from the 2012 and 2013 era graphics package) matching those currently used by the main national newscast. Spin-offs Pulso Sa Kwatro - News talk show in 1990 and hosted by TV Patrol 4 co-anchor Nick Lizares. Then for the public affairs program of PBN TV-12 Bacolod Pulso sa Dose in June 14, 1998 During Tagapagbalita Western Visayas Banat Visayas, Sulong Mindanao - Replaced Pulso Sa Kwatro in 1996 and hosted by Agnes Lira-Jundos. Won KBP Golden Dove Award as Best Public Affairs Program in 1997. The public affairs program of new revival of Banat Visayas, Sulong Mindanao! ''on PBN TV-5 Cebu in last June 15, 2003. ''Hoy Gising - Originally a public affairs segment of TV Patrol 4. Premiered in 1995 hosted by Harold Limbo and Honey Grace Patindol-Catalan, produced by Angelo Angolo. Won KBP Golden Dove Award as Best Public Affairs program as Hoy Gising CIA in 1999. Ilongga Ka Day - Talk show on women affairs. Premiered in 1998 and hosted by Charie Ginete -Ilon who won Best Talk Show Host in the Provincial Category in the KBP Golden Dove Awards in 2001. Then new Morning on PBN TV-12 Bacolod's Bugtaw Negrense, on last April 12, 2004. Area of Coverage * Bacolod City and Negros Occidental * Parts of Panay and Guimaras (primarily covered by TV Patrol Panay) See also * TV Patrol * Kapamilya, Mas Winner Ka! * ABS-CBN News and Current Affairs * ABS-CBN Regional Network Group * DYXL-TV * MAG TV Na, Amiga!